


I love you, I miss you, so it's really hard to see, we just gotta let it be - or do we?

by Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Avalance is only shortly mentioned, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Mainly Sanvers, Post-breakup, Sanvers deserve to be together, Sara and Alex friendship, Season 3 is a mess, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss/pseuds/Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss
Summary: "I didn't take your advice on Maggie, now I need you to talk me out of it"Alex asks Sara for help, when Maggie shows up at her doorstep unexpectedly, but Sara isn't quite sure whether they're really not meant to be.





	I love you, I miss you, so it's really hard to see, we just gotta let it be - or do we?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic focusing on Sanvers, I hope I did them justice.
> 
> Also english isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes I may have made.

Alex had made a huge mistake. She couldn't say where exactly she went wrong. Maybe it was that even after months apart, she still wasn't over her. Maybe it was when she got drunk yesterday, drowning in self-pity or the text she sent her. Maybe it was her reaction to Maggie appearing on her doorstep earlier that day.

All this time she had wanted nothing more, than to see her again, talk to her, touch her. She thought it would be easier to let go after one last meeting. It wasn't. In fact, now that she had seen her weak smile, and not seen the sparkle in her eyes, it was even more difficult.

There was only one person she trusted to help her with everything concerning Maggie. Only one person who would tell her the truth and not what she wanted to hear.

So she sent a message to Sara Lance "I didn't take your advice about Maggie, now I need you to come and talk me out of it"

Only moments later there was a knock on the door. Alex didn't even think, she just opened the door and threw herself into Sara's arms. "Thanks for coming"

-"Of course, it's good to see you"  
-"It's good to see you, too", the brunette replied:"But how did you get here so fast?"

"That's the perks of living on a time ship. You can finish eating and take a shower, but still look like you've left everything right there and then, when a friend needs help", the blonde said grinning.

But then she got serious again.  
"So, what happened?"

-"I drunk texted her"  
-"What did you write?"  
-"That I miss her"

Sara put a comforting hand on her back "That's not too bad, people drunk text their exes all the time"

"I know", Alex sighed:"But do said exes ussually come over the day after and want to talk it out?"  
"Ussually they don't", the former assasin admitted "What exactly did she want, though?"

"Well, she asked if I was free this evening, but I panicked and told her I already had dinner plans. Just that I don't. And I told her she could join us"

"Damn it, Danvers, you're in trouble"  
-"I know", Alex said, letting her head drop into her hands.  
-"We'll figure it out, I promise"

She already felt a little better. Sara's help meant a lot to her.  
"First of all, I'm your dinner plan"  
"As in my date?"  
"As in a friend. If she thinks you go on dates, it'll be over"  
"It is over. You told me at the wedding, remember?"  
"I did"

Sara had a weird look on her face, as if somehow she didn't agree with what she had said anymore.

The blonde waited a moment and then said:"Some people are worth the struggle. I know I promised that there's somebody else out there for you. But what if she's the one you're supposed to be with? Maybe you're supposed to fight for her"

As if she didn't. She fought for her more than she had ever fought for anything in her life. Because she had loved her. More than anybody ever before.

But she couldn't help but notice Sara smiling, while she talked.  
 "Are you speaking from experience?"  
"You could say so", her smile got wider, then she stopped and continued:"But this isn't about me"

"It is now, come on, tell me"  
"Fine", she seemed happy, as if she had only waited to tell Alex about it  
"There was somebody else out there for me"  
"Who is it?"

"Her name is Ava Sharpe", Sara smiled even brighter than earlier  
"And she is the complete opposite of me, literally the last person on earth you'd think I'd fall for"  
"So she sticks to rules and actually gets her work done?", the brunette teased.

"Now that's not fair, I do get my work done"  
After a look from Alex she added:"Well, most of the time. But yeah, you're right."

"You have actual feelings for someone, who would've thought?"  
"Well, I didn't think I'd find somebody like her either. It wasn't easy, but you know, I love her and that's something worth fighting for"

It was. "Then why didn't you tell me to fight for Maggie?"  
"I hadn't genuinely loved someone for such a long time, I thought it didn't matter"

"And maybe I also kinda wanted to bang you", the blonde said grinning and Alex groaned.

There was a short silence before Sara asked "So what exactly was the reason you broke up? You only said you wanted different things from life"

-"I want kids, Maggie doesn't. So I...  
 I left her. And I can't stop thinking that I shouldn't have. Which is wrong, because I wouldn't have been happy never being a Mum. I really loved her though. But what if I didn't love her enough? What if... ? We could have... "

The smaller woman pulled her into a hug "Shhh, it's okay"

"What do I do?", Alex' voice sounded desperate. She had turned Maggie away once already and since then she had always wanted to take it back. Or at least to just spend one more day with her. To hug her one more time, laugh with her, kiss her.

Breaking up with her had been the hardest decission of her whole life and she didn't know if she could do it again. 

That's why she needed Sara. She needed her to tell her that Maggie was a bad idea. Not to give her hope that everything was going to turn out fine. Because it wouldn't.

Finally the blonde calmly replied: "We're having dinner, the three of us. She'll say what she needs to say and afterwards you can think about it and I'll tell you my opinion"

"You have to be honest", Alex said  
-"I will be"  
"And if you think we're not meant to be, you have to tell me. And you have to stop me from admitting my feelings to her. Promise me?"  
-"I promise"

Later that evening the two women had cleaned up the appartment and ordered pizza. The brunette was still not sure if she could handle it, but at least she hadn't cried anymore.

When they heard a knock on the door Sara turned towards Alex "Are you ready?"

-"Not at all"

But still she slowly opened the door, just to see Maggie in her leather jacket, holding pizza cartons.

And she couldn't help but think about the last time the cop had appeared at her doorstep like that. She had had the same shy smile on her lips back then. The same lips that Alex had kissed that evening.

"I caught the delivery guy downstairs, figured it was for you", she explained.

When she took the food out of her hands and gestured for her to come inside she felt the same awkwardness there had been the last time.

Just that now there was less off the excited romantic tension and more of the deep sadness that only comes from the loss of love.

And there was another woman.

"Hi, I'm Sara", the blonde said smiling friendly and shaking Maggie's hand.  
"I'm a friend of Alex" 

"Oh, why haven't we met?"

Alex knew it was stupid, but she was pleased about the hint of jealousy in her voice.

"We only met a few days after we... you know... broke up", she replied 

-"Well, I'm gladen you had a friend besides Kara to look after you", Maggie said smiling, but she put a little more stress on the word " friend " than strictly neccesary.  
And Alex wondered if she knew. But how could she? After all nothing romantic had happened between them, it was just a hookup. 

" Let's have a seat then, shall we ", Sara offered, clearly trying to defuse the obvious tension between them.

At first Alex was thankfull, but when they sat down at the table, all she could think about were the countless times they had had dinner there as a couple. 

She couldn't help but remember Maggie's hand touching hers under the table, her laugh when they were joking, the sparkle in her eyes when she told her she loved her.

And she wanted it all back. Even the times when something terrible had happened and they were leaning into each other for comfort. They had been through so much together, it seemed almost ridiculous that this was how they turned out. 

" Ride or die ", Maggie had said. They were willing to risk their lives for each other. And still Alex had let her go, when she wanted kids.

After a few more minutes of awkward conversation, they started eating. At first it felt like all of their familiarity was gone, but after a while Alex noticed that it was still there. And she couldn't say what was worse.

Every little smile from her or even just eye contact broke her still not completely healed heart all over again

When they were done Maggie took a deep breath and then asked: "Alex, can we talk in private for a minute?" 

No, definitely not! Being alone with her was a damn bad idea. Without Sara there was nobody stopping her from blurting out everything she thought and felt, which was definitely not supposed to happen.

"You can say it here. Sara's my friend, I'll tell her anyway"  
-"Are you sure?"  
-"Yeah"

The blonde shot her a firm look, that meant 'You got this'

"So... this is hard to explain..." Maggie stopped again.  
"Just say it"

"Okay, do you promise to let me finish before you start asking questions?"  
"I'll try"

Maggie's voice sounded insecure and vulnerable and even though Alex felt the same way, hers sounded oddly cold. As if it wasn't even her own voice.

"Listen... I..." Maggie closed her eyes and when she opened them again she had the determined look in them Alex loved so much that it made her heart sting.

"A few days ago I met this little girl at the police station, she's two and her parents died in a car crash. There are no relatives and she'll get into the foster care system if we don't find somebody to take care of her. She's a really sweet little girl and I thought..."

Screw not interrupting her.  
"Oh, so you thought Alex wants children. Let's give the kid to my ex, she'll handle it. That's what this is all about! It's not about us, but about some kid!" 

Alex was close to tears. Maggie didn't want to see her. She only came because she needed help. It wasn't because of her text. She didn't have feelings for her anymore, probably didn't even miss her.

Yes, she wanted children. But despite everything she had really hoped that there was a chance for them.

"Listen to me, Alex", Maggie begged.  
But she couldn't. "I thought you came here for me!"

"I did! Let me explain"  
-"Just go"  
Now she really was crying. Great.

The cop slowly stood up and made her way to the door.  
Before she left she whispered "I'm adopting her. And I wanted to do it with you, if you still want to"  
Then the door closed.

If she had stayed, Alex hadn't interrupted her anymore. She couldn't have, she was in too much shock. The tears were streaming down her face and she was sobbing uncontrollingly.

Suddenly she felt Sara's arms wrap around her and her hand wiping the tears away. "It's okay, everything is gonna be fine"  

Alex had almost forgotten about her being there at all and she was thankful for the temporary feeling of safety she provided.  
But she knew it wouldn't stay.

"Tell me to back off, Sara, please?", she asked weakly.  
"Tell me I'm making a mistake, tell me I can't be with her, that I'm wrong. I need you to tell me to stop"

There was a short silence, before she finally replied: "I won't"

Still under tears Alex cried "You promised to talk me out of it!"

-"No, I promised to tell you the truth. And if I told you I didn't think you belong with her, I'd be lying"

"You don't think it'd be wrong to go after her?", the brunette had stopped crying.

"Well, do you want a family?", Sara asked  
-"Yeah, so much that I left Maggie for it in the first place"

"And do you still love her?"  
"Of course I do, how couldn't I?"  
A few moments later she added: "I love her the way I never thought I could love somebody, and no matter how hard I tried to stop, I don't love her any less"

Sara smiled at her "Then she's the one. Go get your girl back, before it's too late."  
-"Do you really think so?"  
-"I do. It took me some time myself to accept that I deserved being happy with the woman I love. Don't make the same mistake, you're clearly meant to be"

"Right now?"  
-"Of course, dummy. That means in case you know where she went"  
-"I have an idea"

Alex quickly grabbed her jacket and then hugged Sara "Thank you so much, I couldn't have done that without you"

-"Sure. And also I'll crash at Kara's for tonight in case you two get back here to have some fun. See you tomorrow?"

She groaned "You're literally the worst"  
-"I know, you still love me though"  
-"I do, I'll text you tomorrow"

They hugged one last time, before Alex rushed out of the door, not caring about the smudged mascara in her face or her now messy hair.

All that mattered was Maggie. And the little girl that could make them a family, if everything worked out.

She went right to the bar that the cop had shown her so much time ago.  
The bar, where she had comforted Maggie after a breakup, where they had spent countless hours playing pool, where she slowly, but steadily fell in love with her and finally came out to her. The bar, where they had shared their first kiss and so many more after that.

When she arrived she found the smaller woman sitting at the bar all by herself. She wasn't drinking anything, just starring at the wall.

"Maggie?", Alex quietly said.  
She turned around, smiling weakly "I hoped you'd come"

"Listen, I'm sorry for freaking out earlier, I shouldn't have", the agent sat down next to her.

"Don't be. Sorry for coming in and dropping a bomb on you"  
Remembering a slightly different conversation Alex replied: "It wasn't the first bomb dropped on me"  
Maggie's smile seemed more honest now.  
So she continued :"Literally, though. Only last week some alien attacked the DEO with grenades"

"Well, I feel like actual bombs might be easier for you to handle than what I told you earlier"  
She didn't directly ask, but she knew what she wanted to know.  
And now Alex also knew what to say.

"There's nothing I want more than a family with you. But if you don't really want to adopt a child, you shouldn't. I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with"

"I really want to"  
-"You seemed to be pretty sure about not wanting kids after all"  
-"I was. I really was sure. And I wouldn't just go and adopt a random child, but since I know that girl..."

"What is her name?"  
-"Lizzy, it's short for Eliza"  
-"Like my Mum"  
It was a beautiful name.

Maggie started again "Since I know Lizzy, I feel so protective over her. And I just... I want to prevent anything bad to happen to her.  
And I want to be a part of her life, to see her grow up, to be there for her"

Alex knew exactly what this felt like.  
"Can I meet her", she asked excited.  
"What about tomorrow?"

She pulled Maggie into a hug. And after all that time she didn't feel like ever letting go again.  
"Tomorrow", she agreed, still holding her close "Let's do it"

When they broke apart the smaller woman said:"You came to terms with that pretty fast"

"Well, I do want a family, and I mean, I love you. After everything that happened I still love you so very much"  
-"I love you, too"

When they kissed, it was like a firework going off inside Alex.  
It had been way too long since she felt this happy and now she could finally keep it like that.

"To be fair though, Sara helped me deal with the shock, so you'll have to thank her for encouraging me"  
-"I will. She seems nice, but how did you really get to know her? You don't normally let people in your life that easily, I know that from own experience"

"It took you maybe a month to get my complete devotion, that was pretty fast", she defended herself.  
"But we did meet under pretty... weird circumstances"

-"That means?"  
-"I was at a wedding with Kara a few days after we broke up and wasn't feeling that good to be honest. Long story short: There was an attack and Sara and I grew closer when we had to save the world" 

Her voice got quiet, when she added "Also we might've gotten really drunk and slept together"  
   
To her surprise Maggie burst into a laugh. "You did? I'm sorry, babe, but that's hilarious" 

"You're not mad?"  
-"Of course not, we weren't together then"

The rest of the evening was more fun than both of them had in a while. They talked and told each other everything they had missed out on. When they headed home, Alex was sure that she had finally made the right choice.

Sara had been right all along, true love was worth fighting for.  
Maggie held her hand while walking and tomorrow she'd meet Lizzy for the first time.

It couldn't be more worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Leave feedback or Kudos please, so I'll know which parts were good or not that good.


End file.
